


Не помнить и не забывать

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Demons, Family, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро путался в словах и лицах, но это удивительно мягкое «сын мой» помнил крепко.





	Не помнить и не забывать

Появление Вергилия ошеломило Неро, оставило оглушенным, растерянным и опустошенным. Как можно безропотно смотреть на человека, что разделил себя на две части ради бессмысленной жажды силы? Как можно спокойно относиться к тому, кто обрек целый город на смерть ради своих амбиций?

Неро помнил свой страх и свой гнев, когда его мощнейший удар стал для Уризена лишь едва заметной царапиной. Неро помнил свой крик и вкус крови во рту, когда от столкновения с камнем ломались кости. Неро помнил — _и хотел бы забыть_ — улыбку на лице своего отца.

— Столько лет прошло, — вот что он сказал.

И:

— Мне нужно больше силы.

И это холодное, злое _«силы»_ мешало трезво мыслить, пробиралось в сон ночами, распарывало грудь острейшей сталью — Неро путался в словах и лицах, но тот день помнил крепко. _Силы, больше силы_ — мантрою на языке, касаниями по сожженной коже, лаской по переломанным позвонкам. Неро помнил — _забывать не выходило_ — мягкое _«сын мой»_ шепотом у виска, шелестом сухих ветвей, огнем потухшего вулкана.

— Моя сила — в тебе, — вот что он сказал. — _Неро._

И:

— Я вернусь.


End file.
